Savior Snape
by SevSnapeLuver4Ever
Summary: Snape is one of my favorite characters of Harry Potter... I like to portray him as caring and nice towards the people he cares about... which in my case is many more than how Rowling portrays him... I think he really does care for the students at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked into the dark underground chamer

I slowly walked into the dark underground chamber. There was one candle and it was lit near the back of the chamber. I heard a shallow breathing coming from the corner nearest me. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand.

"Lumos," I whispered as the tip of my wand became immediately illuminated. I found a single man in the corner and he was sleeping. I had just turned away from him when he quickly grabbed my ankle. I fell to the ground and turned to look at the man. My lumos light had already extinguished because of the fall and my wand had rolled away. I saw him raise a metal bar as he stood over my body. He brought the bar down to meet my head and I slowly started to black out.

I woke what seemed only a few minutes later and started to look around. I was in a dark room now, lying on the stone floor. There was another man, a different man than in the chamber. I watched him for a long time before it suddenly dawned on me that I recognized that silhouette dressed in black.

"Professor Severus Snape?" I inquired softly and weakly, my voice cracking painfully.

"Miss Kaylie Moore? Is that you?" He asked bending down and helping me sit up. Once I was sitting he took a bottle out of his robes and handed it to me. I looked at it and started to sip from it, the cold refreshing pumpkin juice helping my throat and my thirst.

"What happened?" He asked a while later.

"I'm not sure, sir. I remember walking into a dark chamber and finding a sleeping man but… he wasn't asleep though, because when I turned away he pulled me to the ground and he hit me with a pole."

"Did you see his face?"

"No, it was dark except for one candle and my lumos light which extinguished when my wand fell and rolled away from me."

"Oh, that reminds me," he pulled out a stick and held it out, "I found this downstairs on the bookshelf."

"MY WAND!" I grabbed it and held it close.

There was a noise from downstairs and I was mid squeal when he covered my mouth and grabbed me quickly.

I sat on the ground, looking up at hogwarts.

"Wha--" I started as Snape interrupted.

"I apprated us. Let's get you up to the school and get you some warm clothes, food and settled in for now."

"Thank you sir, you—wait where were we?"

"Voldemort's hideout. He was the one in the chamber. You were knocked out for almost three days."

"Oh well then… Thank you so much sir," I grabbed him around the waist locking him into a death grip hug, "You saved my life!"

"I had to, Professor Dumbledore would never forgive me if I hadn't done everything in my power to."

I sat there quietly avoiding his eyes.

"Why were you alone?" He asked after five minutes or so.

"I ran from the orphanage because I thought I could make my way to hogwarts and ask if I could stay here at hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

"You know… you could've just sent me a letter, you have an owl. I would've let you come to get you… I am the one that is going to have to take care of you anyway… I am your legal guardian. Professor Dumbledore was sending for you the night you ran away… He got guardianship redirected to whomever is the current housemaster of Slytherin."

"But sir… you said no to Violet staying here over the summer…"

"You're more behaved and more quiet than Miss Guliford. Plus, were you not paying attention. Due to your situation, Professor Dumbledore had the guardianship transferred to the school. You will be staying here all the time now."

"Really sir?"

"Yes, plus, Miss Guliford is across my desk getting six of my best with the cane almost every week."

"I know sir."

"And how many times have I flogged you?"

"Twice sir."

"Exactly."

We walked closer to the school and I started to shiver uncontrollably. Snape pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders wrapping a protective arm around me as well. A few minutes later we were walking into the entrance hall and then we got to the great hall. The staff was at dinner and so Snape walked me up to the head table and sat me down. He nodded to the food as he took his seat and grabbed a plate for himself. I ate for a while and listened to Snape telling the rest of the staff what had happened.

After that Snape led me down to the dungeons. He showed me to a room that he said was 'just down the hall from mine'.

"This is just so it is easier to keep an eye on you. There is a full bathroom and a nice sized living quarters with a fireplace," he said softly pulling me closer.

He wrapped his arms around me as I clutched his robes in my hands and I started to sob in his warm, caring and protective arms.

"What is the matter?" he asked gently picking me up and carrying me into the room to sit down on the couch with me sitting in his lap.

"I am just so happy that you found me. I am just… I am tired but right now I have mixed feelings about everything. I know that I shouldn't have run away and I know I shouldn't have just gone wandering on my own but… I couldn't stop myself…" I sobbed. He pulled me closer yet and kissed my forehead gently, wiping the strands of hair that were falling into my face. I rested my head on his chest and fell into a restless sleep. He sat there all night and kept the fire going, and summoned blankets and a pillow for me. He gently moved me about halfway through the night and went to sit on the chair next to the couch I was now sleeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to find him asleep across from me

I woke the next morning to find him asleep across from me. I slowly wandered around the room and explored a little bit. I found some parchment and a quill. I dipped the quill in ink and started to write some of the questions I had down on the parchment. When I had finished writing them down I grabbed some clothes from my bag and headed to the bathroom. I got into the warm shower and I let the water run over my cold body. When I got out and had changed, brushed my teeth, dried my hair and put my hair into braided pigtails, I walked back out of the bathroom and found Snape sitting there with my parchment of questions.

"Come here Miss Moore. I can answer most of these."

"Yes sir." I walked over and sat down across from him.

"No… here." He said pointed to the spot next to him. I moved and sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around me as he looked at the first question.

He waited a few moments before speaking,

"You were in Voldemort's hideout because the chamber you were in is actually a few miles from his house. He was there to set up a meeting and he heard you coming. He pretended to be asleep and then he surprised you. He thought you would be a good addition to the group so he brought you back to his hideout house. That is where I come in. He set his most trusted death eaters into guarding you… I took over for McNair that night and it was my first time guarding you. If you hadn't woken by the morning when I had to leave, I would've brought you with me… because once morning light hit I would've recognized you… I wouldn't have let you stay there anyway. Now, do you have any other questions at this moment Miss Moore?"

"No sir," I whispered finally understanding how I had gotten to Voldemort's hideout. We sat there for a while longer, I was content in my professor's arms and he didn't move either. I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted into a slight sleep. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and I had been dreaming about being at Voldemort's but Snape hadn't saved me and when I heard the knock on the door I woke up screaming. Snape yelled a quick 'Enter' at the door as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the room. I looked at them and then at Snape. I think Snape realized that he was still holding me at the same time I did. We both jumped away from each other at the same time and somehow I landed on my bed.

We were at breakfast a while later. Dumbledore and McGonagall had needed to talk to Snape alone so they escorted him from the room and reminded me that breakfast was in 10 minutes. I slowly walked up to breakfast about eight minutes later and sat down at the long table… The rest of the staff was there except for Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. I was starting to get worried and then the food showed up. The rest of the staff dug in but I sat there and acted as though I wasn't hungry.

MEANWHILE IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Snape stood in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Severus, don't do this," Dumbledore pleaded. McGonagall looked as though she was about to faint.

"Albus, I have decided to do this and I would like for you not to stop me. She is almost a woman… she is turning 17 today. Even though I am her legal guardian I believe I should do this… she needs someone to take care of her. She needs someone to love her, someone that she can love…" (A/N: are you all thinking that he is going to ask for her hand in marriage?! Hehe… I was going to do that but then I decided against it…)

"Severus, you can't. How will _you_ take care of her? How will _you_ support her?" Mcgonagall asked accusingly.

"_ME!? _Minirva, I am quite capable of taking care of myself and _I _have taken care of many Slytherins who have been more hard headed as Kaylie."

"Severus, we are not talking about taking care of just a member of your house. Severus if you do this we would be talking about your _daughter!_"

"Yes Minirva, she would be my daughter. Do you have a problem with that? Like I said, she needs to know someone will take care of her… and she has no friends at the school so she can't really talk to anyone else, I feel that she needs someone to love as she needs someone to love her."

"Severus, do what you wish. But don't come looking for help from me when she gives you the ride of your life on that roller coaster we call a parent/child relationship."

"Fine Minirva… I wouldn't ask for your help on the parenting subject in a million years. I would go to Sprout."

"Very well Severus, do as you wish. If you are sure you wish to adopt, go ahead… it will only make things more difficult in the classroom, not only with her but with the other students as well. They will never look at you the same way." Albus said finally with his approval of the decision ringing in his voice.

"Thank you sir," Snape said softly before leaving the room. He made it down the stairs and then he started to run as fast as he could down to the great hall. He had already filled out the papers and he knew his owl would be on the back of his chair waiting for him at the breakfast table. He ran into the great hall quickly not stopping until he got to the table. He covered Kaylie's eyes and smiled to the rest of the staff. (At this point the rest of the staff assumed Albus had given permission for him to ask the student for her hand in marriage…) He took out a stack of papers and gently set them down on her still clean and empty plate. He uncovered her eyes after whispering softly into her ear, just loud enough so she could hear and the rest of the staff could hear, "I have a surprise for you and I think you're going to like it!"


End file.
